It is currently known to use one or more RFID tags, which are also referred to as RFID transponders, associated with one or more objects (e.g., containers, packages, platforms, and the like) for purposes of providing information about the one or more objects. Such RFID tags can provide a RFID interrogator, which is also referred to as a RFID reader, with data that can directly or indirectly provide the information about the object(s). The information about the object(s) may be stored and retrieved using any number of techniques and data formats (e.g., digital form), such as part of the RFID response code or alternately maintained in a data base external to the RFID interrogator with a correlation to the RFID identification sent by the RFID tag in response to an interrogation signal.
FIG. 1 illustrates multiple objects, which in this example are containers 20, having a RFID tag 22 in accordance with the prior art. The containers 20 are stacked and/or can be arranged in any number of configurations or arrangements. For example, the containers 20 can be arranged for warehouse storage or arranged on a pallet for storage or shipment. In connection with obtaining the information about the containers 20 or locating one or more of the containers 20, it is possible to use an RFID interrogator (not shown) to interrogate the RFID tags 22. However, depending on the contents of the containers 20 and the arrangement or configuration of the containers 20, the ability to interrogate the RFID tags 22 at locations other than the exterior or periphery of the stacked arrangement can be less than optimal with containers 20 at least partially obstructing and/or at least partially interfering with a interrogation signal emitted by the RF interrogator and/or interfering with a response signal emitted by the RFID tags 22.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a RFID relay device that minimizes interference and/or obstructions to interrogation signals and/or response signals and also improves deficiencies of RFID tags that are not described directly or indirectly. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods of relaying a RFID signal that minimizes interference and/or obstructions to RFID signals and also improves deficiencies of RFID tags that are not described directly or indirectly. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.